


Loki's Journeys: Beauty and the Trickster

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Is this crack?, cross-over, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen
Summary: Loki takes his role as a Disney Prince seriously





	

The darkness of night had descended over the building that held the Archives. Only a lone guard sat by the door, dozing through his shift.   
The archives had two layers. The first layer was the one everybody could see. It mostly consisted of shelves with documents, tins with rolls of film, hard drives with data on them. There were a few computers to access the digital archive, but the printed versions were far more interesting and valuable, making the archive a busy place during the day. People would look at old notes about productions to check facts and numbers. Others wanted to read about their favourite film or the development of a beloved character.   
They never got to see the second layer. The layer where the stories took place and the characters lived.   
Every time there was a new film introduced to the archive, this part grew, too, adding a whole new world to the existing ones.  
One day there was a deal made, which changed the archive in a really big way. Through mundane channels, the buying and selling of rights, the archive gained not only a world, but a universe.  
At first, it didn't seem too different from when other stories had been added, but there was one element, which was new.   
The trickster.   
So far the stories had been fairly simple and almost innocent. Their worlds had grown, of course, partly because of influences outside of the archives, but never had somebody dared to change the existing stories this much.   
It was a few weeks after the introduction and most stories had welcomed the new-comers. Mirroring the first layer, the second layer was quiet at night, visits and meetings happened during the day and at night the stories kept to their worlds.   
Except this one. The trickster had felt bored for some time now. His story was long and he had seen many changes and plots, but at the moment his narrative was stalling. He knew that there'd be new developments in the future, but he hated being idle.  
A plan had formed in his mind and he could hardly wait to get going.  
The trickster, a prince in his own right, made sure that nobody from his own world would notice his absence. He was well versed in magic and a doppelgänger mimicking his behaviour was quickly conjured.   
He swiftly travelled to the point were all the stories met and stepped through the portal into the realm between. It looked like a maze of doors. Which world lay behind could be seen by the little plate next to the door. But most doors could be identified with one glance. There was one to the story of a princess who fell asleep because of a curse, her door looked like the entry to a tower, covered with roses. Another was less of a door and more of a curtain, like a circus tent would have. This one had a flying elephant behind it. There were many more, some wooden, some of stone, with greenery or symbols carved into the walls.  
The one the trickster stepped up to was made of shiny wood, with brass handles. Next to the door stood a candlestick and a few books rested against the wall. The trickster smiled. He had liked this one since he had first seen it.  
Carefully he opened the door, not making a noise. Stepping through it, he arrived in the world beyond. It was a warm night, the stars glimmering in the sky, the peaceful countryside he found himself in silent but for the cicadas. He made his way to the quaint house at the edge of the small village in less than a heartbeat, though the magic of this place made him remember a relaxing stroll through a picturesque landscape. He smirked and closed his eyes for a moment. The magic of this place was subtle, like soft tendrils reaching out for him. It tried to place him, give him a role in this narrative, but found nothing that would quite fit him. He let it wash over him, his mind filling with personae, ideas of what the magic tried to form him into. At first an attractive, if brutish man, strong and packed with muscles, the dark hair gleaming almost as much as his teeth shone. The prince saw a few traits he shared with that role, but he had no problem brushing it away. The same with the next choice, a chimaera of man and lion, tall and strong, fierce and sullen. This reminded him of his brother and he shrugged it off. He felt the magic trying to wrap the world around him, move the story on to a point further down it’s plot, where the beast transformed into a man, but he was having none of it. Asserting his dominance over the narrative, he managed to step out of it’s weaving and move freely. It might be interesting joining a tale to experience it from within, but tonight he had other plans.  
Deciding it would be a waste of time to sulk around, he walked to the front door and knocked crisply.   
Just when he thought nobody had heard him, there was the sound of footsteps inside.   
“Gaston, is that you? I told you I don’t need a guardian just because my father is away!” a female voice came from within, sounding exhausted.   
“I’m sorry to disappoint, but I’m not…,” the prince started and to his surprise the door opened. A pretty young woman stood in front of him, her big brown eyes curious.   
“Oh this is far from a disappointment,” she greeted him. She brushed an errand lock of her brown hair back and scrunched her nose.   
“And who are you?” she asked. “I think I’ve seen you somewhere...”  
He smiled and spread out his hands.   
“You could say I’m a new neighbour. I decided to introduce myself,” he said with a wink.  
The woman leaned against the door-frame, clearly intrigued, but a bit suspicious.   
“And what is your name, neighbour?” she insisted, cocking her head.   
“I’m Loki, of Asgard,” he introduced himself with a bow and a flourish, beaming at her. Despite herself she smiled back at him.   
“My name is Belle, I’m the inventor’s daughter,” she replied and dropped a curtsey. Looking at each other they burst out with laughter.   
“Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?” she offered and he nodded amicably. 

The kitchen was small, but tidy and welcoming. Belle asked Loki to sit down while she busied herself with boiling water and collecting mugs.   
“So, you’re one of the new arrivals, right?” she asked while the stove was heating up.   
“Indeed, I’m fairly new to this realms,” he nodded.   
“Your visit at this time is a clue in itself,” she commented. “Mint, chamomile?”  
“Mint, please. I hope it’s not too impolite,” he said. “I’m not quite accustomed to your ways yet.”  
“Oh no,” she shook her head and smiled at him. “I’m delighted by a bit of fresh wind. Everybody tends to just do what is proper and what they’re used to.” She sighed and put a steaming mug with tea in front of him. Sitting down at the other side of the small table, she put her elbows on the wood, resting her head on her hands, looking at him.  
“Tell me more about yourself,” she prompted him. He looked at her for a moment through lidded eyes, pondering what she might like to hear.   
“Well, I’m a prince in my realm – adopted though,” he began, carefully watching her reaction. While the first part had drawn a slight frown, he could tell that she expected a romantic story when he added the second part.   
“I didn’t know it for a long time,” he continued. “Thinking my family was my birth family. But then I always felt – different.”  
She nodded eagerly. “Oh! I know that feeling.”   
To his delight, she placed a hand on his. “How did you find out? About being adopted?” she asked, her eyes big.   
He shrugged. “It was during a fight. My brother had just done something stupid, as usual, but this time my father actually decided to punish him. Emotions boiled high and I found out.”  
“Oh that sounds horrible,” Belle exclaimed, her hand tightening on his.   
He smiled self-deprecatingly. “Oh well, I learned to cope. In part it’s a relief, because it explains so much.”  
She nodded, captivated by his tale. Then a thought changed her mien.   
“I don’t think I’ve read your story, though your name seems so familiar…,” she trailed off, musing this conundrum.   
“Well, my story has changed over the centuries. You maybe read some of the really old Norse legends – they’re a far cry from my story now.”  
Her face lit up. “That’s fascinating. I do think I have a book about Norse mythology – would you like to see it?”  
“I’d love to,” he agreed.   
Eagerly Belle rushed up to her room, where she kept her books. With light steps Loki followed her. She was a bit surprised to find him standing in the doorway when she turned around with the book pressed against her chest. A blush spread over her cheeks and she didn’t quite manage to meet his gaze.   
“May I?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, trying to look innocuous.   
“Well, sure,” she smiled nervously and made an inviting gesture.   
He stepped into the room but stayed near the door, leaning against a dresser to mask his height.   
“Did you find it?” he asked after a moment of silence.   
“Did I find it? Oh the book!”  
She hurried over to him, forgetting his tall frame and the fact that he was a stranger in her bedroom and showed him the tome, leaning close to him. He trailed the cover with his fingertips.   
“It’s beautiful,” he whispered.   
“I like the artwork very much,” she agreed breathlessly. His presence left her feeling a bit dizzy.  
“Would you like to read it?” she asked shyly, opening the book. Quickly he closed his fingers over hers, keeping her from revealing the chapter titles.  
“Oh, I know those stories by heart – maybe you could show me your favourite story instead?” She brightened even more and turned to her shelf, then turned around with a sad smile.   
“I don’t have it here – I usually borrow it from the book store.”  
“Well, what is it about?” he asked.   
“Oh, it’s wonderful, Far off places, daring sword-fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise,” she gushed, a happy smile on her face.   
He laughed softly. She grinned and shrugged.  
“What is your favourite book, then?” she wanted to know.   
“Oh, I always liked the books about seidr my mother had,” he mused.   
“Seidr?” she repeated, confused.   
“It’s our way to practise magic,” he explained.   
“You know magic?” she exclaimed and clutched her hands. “Show me something!”  
With a smile, Loki conjured a mirror image of himself. Belle gasped and walked up to the illusion, raising her hand to touch it, but kept herself back.   
“It’s astonishing, Loki!”   
He twisted his hand and the illusion bowed and offered it’s hand to Belle. She took it gingerly and the illusion pulled into a dancing stance. She yelped in surprise, but smiled back at the real Loki. He conjured music and the illusion lead Belle into a waltz. After a few steps, it twirled her around. Surprised she tripped and stumbled against Loki, who caught her in his arms.   
Breathing more quickly, she rested her head against his chest for a moment. Both music and the illusion vanished as Loki drew his arms around her. After a second of hesitation she relaxed against him. Softly he brushed her hair away from her neck. She shivered, but a slight tilt of her head encouraged him to brush his lips against her soft skin.   
She sighed.   
“I’m sorry if I’m too forward,” he lied, his voice silky and low. “But I think I can show you some things you wouldn’t find in books.”  
Her breath was going more rapidly now. She leaned her head against his shoulder, trying to look up at him.   
“That sounds like quite an adventure,” she whispered, her hand squeezing his.   
“Indeed,” he murmured and started pressing kisses to her shoulder. With a sigh, she leaned even more into him, giving him a lovely view of her décolletée.   
Trailing kisses up over her neck, he reached her ear and softly started nibbling on her earlobe. Her sighs became deeper and she started rubbing her hands over his arms, that were still slung around her waist. With a last tug he let go of her earlobe and placed kisses on her jaw, while one of his hands slowly moved up, softly brushing against her breast. A shudder went through Belle and she made a mewling sound. With a quick motion he turned her around to face him. Her eyes fluttered open, looking at him with a kind of shy hunger that made him growl.   
One hand still on her waist, he cupped her head with the other and brushed his nose over hers.   
“Are you sure?” he asked in a husky voice and she nodded eagerly.   
“Oh yes, Loki, yes,” she replied.   
He rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. Her arms snaked around his waist, fingers searching for hold in the fabric of his shirt.   
He brushed his lips against hers softly and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips. Without any sign of strain he hoisted her up, setting her down on the drawer, stepping between her legs. Their faces were nearly at one level now and she ran her hands through his hair, running her nails over his neck lightly. He smiled and bent in to leave another feather light kiss on her lips. She entwined her fingers in the nape of his neck, pulling him closer.   
“Eager, are we?” he asked with a chuckle.   
She looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes, nodding and licked her lips. Her gaze kept wandering back to his lips until he couldn’t resist any more and kissed her. Her lips were soft and parted in a sigh. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, releasing it to lean back and look at her flushed face.   
“Oh Loki,” she whispered and he took the chance to kiss her deeply, his tongue teasing hers, tasting her. Encouraged by her eager reply, he covered her face in kisses, only to return again and again to explore her mouth, sucking her tongue into his mouth.   
His nimble fingers found the fastenings of her bodice and started loosening them, revealing soft skin. He kept stroking and gently pushing fabric aside until he revealed her breasts, her nipples erect against his teasing fingers. He drew himself away from her lips and started kissing down her neck, over her collarbone, bending down to suck at every bit of skin he could reach. Her moans were music to his ears, spurring him on to discover what she liked, how hard he could nibble before she stopped him. While his mouth and tongue played with her breasts, his hands were busy removing more of her garments, pushing up her skirts and finally getting rid of her underwear. As his fingertips lightly flickered over her labia she hissed in surprise. With a wolfish grin he sank to his knees in front of her. She watched him disappear underneath her skirts with a puzzled look. He started pressing open mouthed kisses to her thighs until he reached the apex of her legs. His hot breath against her most private parts made her shiver, but he kept her legs spread. Gently kissing her legs until she had relaxed again, he waited patiently, then flickered his tongue out against her labia. A hiss from above made him chuckle and he repeated the action. He was rewarded with a moan and he felt her move her ass, giving him better access. He fastened his mouth to her pussy and darted his tongue out, entering her for the first time. Her moan became a deep groan, her legs twitching. He let his tongue play with her labia, flickering it over her clit and then sucked her in again, tasting her deeply. A strangled noise from above told him she was biting her hand now to stop from crying out and he took this as a challenge: he redoubled his efforts, digging his fingers into her flesh to angle her so he could kiss her thoroughly.  
He hummed triumphantly against her as she finally gave in, crying out loudly, her hands on his head. He could feel her quiver and knew she was close, so he intensified his efforts and used a finger to stimulate her clit until she arched off the drawer, nearly knocking him back, screaming out his name.  
He pressed a last kissed to her pussy and made his way back from underneath her skirts. She looked simply delicious, her whole body flushed, her clothing in disarray and her hair a wild mess. To his surprise, she pulled him close and kissed him deeply, her hands busy with removing his clothes. She grazed her nails over his naked chest and kissed him again. When her hands found his cock she gasped, squeezing it through the fabric and looked up at him.   
He couldn’t help but bucked into her hand.   
She bit her lip and looked to the bed.   
“Are you sure?” he asked again and she nodded wordlessly. He helped her off the drawer and she quickly shrugged of what was left of her clothes. Taking his hand, she led him to the bed. He removed his trousers and stretched out on the mattress, his hands behind his head. She looked at him quizzically.   
“All yours, my lady,” he said with a grin.   
“And what do I do?” she asked, one brow raised.   
“That’s up to you.”  
Gingerly she crawled onto the bed, then bent down to kiss him. He kissed her back, but kept his hands firmly behind his head.   
“Don’t you want to touch me?” she asked after a while.   
“It takes all my willpower not to, but I have to hold back or I’d ravish you, devouring you whole,” he growled.   
“I thought you already did that,” she laughed.   
He shrugged. “I want you to be able to control the pace… there’s always time to discover my wild side later.”  
She pondered his words for a moment and then nodded. With another kiss she started exploring him, kissing his lips, his jaw, his neck, trailing kisses down his chest. Then she moved to straddle him, slowly sinking herself down onto his cock. He had to strain not to grab her and take her, but the look of surprise and lust on her face as she took him in repaid him fully.   
“Oh my,” she gasped breathlessly. Her eyes fluttered close and she held completely still, her muscles quivering from the strain of controlling the descent. He felt her pulse around him as she adjusted to his girth. Then she moved again, her wetness slowly engulfed him, her gradual movements a sweet torture.   
She set her hands on his chest and rolled her hips experimentally, moaning at the new sensation. He concentrated on the look on her face, the mixture of amazement and wonder, how she bit her lips as ecstasy took over. She started rocking her hips against him, picking up the pace.   
“Loki, please, touch me,” she whispered and he gently ran his hands over her thighs and waist, travelling upwards until he cupped her breasts. She leaned into his touch, lost in the rhythm. Soon she started to shudder, her movements becoming jerky and her moans louder again. Unable to hold back, he grabbed her thighs, his hips moving up. As her orgasm took over, he felt his release close, too. Clutching her to him, he bucked into her, teeth clenched and came with a hiss.   
Belle collapsed limply against him, breathing heavily. A content smile spread over her face as she snuggled closer. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her, before carefully wrapping a blanket around them both. 

When the song of birds woke Belle up the next morning, she was alone in her bed. The clothes that lay in a chaotic heap on the floor told her that her visitor had not only been a dream. She let herself fall back into her pillows and smiled.


End file.
